Pack imprints: Paul
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Scarlette Waters is a model. She moves to La Push after her father is put in jail for child abuse. She's nice, carefree, happy and sweet. Complete opposite of Paul who is, arrogant, self-centered man-whore. What happens when he imprints on her. Well, your about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**__**1**_

Hello, my name is Scarlette Waters. I'm 5 foot 9, have blackish brown hair and blue eyes, and I just happen to be a model. I know, I know people say all models are mean and b****y. But I'm not like that at all. My mother used to say I was an angel from heaven. I was giving and hope in it's human form. Well, before my mom died. As a kid, I was probably the happiest kid on the planet. Or that's what every one that met me said. I was polite, giving, carefree, in total an angel. After my mom died, well that was another story. My father went to a bottle, instead of caring for me and grieving. I was bad for a couple of months before returning to my old-self. That was when I was five. My father would come home late and yell at me, before passing out. Then it started one night, he hit me. Night after night. I would have cuts and bruises the next day. I would wear makeup and long covering cloths so no one saw. When I was 10, I was offered a spot as a model for commercials, runways, photo shout outs, basically the whole package. I was welcomed into the model group I was working for, with open arms. Maybe it was my personality or just they were nice people, but we had a great time together. I grew older, stronger and more confident. They all knew about my father, but after I begged them not to tell, they didn't say any thing. If the police found out about my father I would be put into a foster home and never be able to model again. But two weeks ago my father came home drunker than normal and beat me to the pulp. I passed out about half way in between. Claire, a friend of mine that modeled found my and called 911. I was brought to the hospital, and treated. My father, he was sent to jail. Now here I am on a plane to La Push. I nice young couple had adopted me. Sue and Harry Clearwater. They had to kids, both 16. Lily and Seth Clearwater. I was hoping that I would be able to stay with my friend Jasmine, in Forks. She was right beside the modeling building we would be working at. But I guess I will have to find out, I thought as I started to drift off.

"Miss, We're at the Forks air port. You need to get up." The nice air port lady said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh,oh! Sorry, I must have drifted off." I said as I got up.

"It's quite alright, it happens all the time."

I smiled at her before getting off the plane. I looked around, well it certainly isn't as big as Hollywood, that's for sure.

I spotted a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Next to her stud a tall, older man, and two teens. Wow. Both teens looked like they were 25 or older. The guy was tall, muscular with blond hair while the girl was tall, muscular but not as bulky with black hair cut at chin length. I'm not saying the haircut was bad but it was cut by someone unexperienced. The description fit perfectly. I smiled at the person who gave me my bags and walked over to my new family. I stopped in front of them and the lady said.

"Scarlette! Your even more beautiful in person."

I blushed, smiled and then said.

"Thanks. All thou I'm surprised that you know my name. Many people know who I am by my face but they have no idea what my name is."

"That's true. We adopted you not knowing that you were a model until Seth, here-" she gestured to the tall blond teen," looked you up on the internet."

I laughed, she had no idea how often that happened.

"Well then, I have to thank you for that." I said to Seth.

He smiled at me, before his father said.

"Well, since we've met you now, we're off to go fishing. It's nice meting you Scarlette."

"Oh please, call me Scar, Scarlette's to formal for me."

"Well, we'll see you three later."

"Bye!"

They left and I was alone with the teenage girl and Sue.

"Hi I'm Lily." The teenage girl said.

"Hi Lily, you can call me Scar like my friends do. I have a feeling we'll be great friends. So what do you like to do?"

She responded. "Well, I like to hang out with my guy friends, hang out at the beach, and that sort of stuff. You?"

"You don't like to shop?!" I asked, in disbelief.

"It's ok."

"What! It's ok?! Oh man, once I'm done with you you'll be begging to go shopping."

"Un-hun." She obviously didn't believe me.

"This is urgent! What are you doing today? Wait-! I need to unpack. Ummm...Tomorrow! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, now you do! We are going shopping!"

"The whole day?"

"Well, maybe it will take two day, but we can do the first one!"

"Oh brother."

"No, not 'oh brother' it's yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as a kid?"

"I'm sure. Why were you?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. We're going shopping tomorrow!"

**End of chapter 1. Please review or like.**


	2. Chapter 2 Imprinted on

**Chapter 2 **

When we got to the house it seemed that there were already people inside. Maybe it was Harry and Seth but they said they were going fishing. So, was the house broken into by strangers. After we parked Sue seemed rushed to get inside. I ran into the house after Sue opened the front door, grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit the closest muscular man on the head. It's too bad these men were burglars, cause they looked hot. Scar focus, they are in the house. Not their house. The man I had hit fell to the ground. All the men turned to look at me. Stupid people when you're stealing stuff you run when someone gets to the house. Maybe they thought they could over power me. Sue ran over to me and looked at the guy I'd knocked out.

"Sue! Call 911. Don't you see, these people are stealing stuff. They started with the food! Call 911!" I yelled at her, she looked at me before starting to laugh. Leah came in a moment later.

"Were are you two-" She stopped when she saw me and the guy on the floor. I starred at them. Didn't they understand that their house was being robbed? Maybe this happened all the time and I would have to lock all my stuff up.

"Oh thank god! Lily, Call the cops! These people are burglars! And your mother is laughing! What is wrong with you people?!" I yelled.

She looked at me, then started laughing.

"Don't think you'll get away with this. These two people are insane but I'm not. I will fight tooth and nail to protect this house. And my nails are sharp!" I said to them, raising the fire extinguisher. at the men.

They all lifted their hands, palms facing me, showing they gave in.

Sue finally stopped laughing and said to me.

"Scarlette, they're not burglars, their Seth and Lily's friends."

Oh. This is not a good first impression. I knocked out one and threatened the others. Oh well, let's see if they're forgiving.

I gave them all a nervous smile.

"Oh...well that explains a lot. So you guys are Seth's and hyena's friends, I see. Weeelllll, I'm Scarlette, but can call me Scar. Besides this little incident how are you guys doing?"

One of the guys replied."Well, I don't think he's doing so well." He pointed to the guy at my feet.

"Ahhh, yaaaa. Sorry about that, by the way. How long do you think he'll be out for?"

"I donno. How hard do you hit?" Another one said.

"I donno. Would you like to find out?" I said, innocently.

"Ahh, maybe later."

"Ok. We'll find a date to do it."

Lily at this point stopped laughing and said to me.

"Scarlette, I cannot believe you did that. I mean, it was too funny."

I sighed." Glad my personal panic amuses you."

"Oh it does. Maybe shopping won't be so bad."

"What! I-I-no-uck. I would never do that to a person at the mall. They love shopping, I would never hurt someone of my own."

"Their all human." She stated.

"No, I'm a human born with a credit card, born to shop. All of you are born to live. Well, except Lily she will be the next human shopper from birth."

"You are very odd, you do know that right."

"Odd, is different than normal. Normal is horrible, so I'm awesome!"

"Anyways, this is Sam, that's Jake, Quil, Embry, Jarred, Brady, Collin, and the guy knocked out is Paul." She pointed to each one as she said their names. The Paul guy at my feet groaned and struggled to him feet. He looked at me about to say something then stopped when my eyes met him. His eyes were a deep brown with specks of green in them. I got lost in them. I don't know how long we stud there looking at each other. I tore my eyes and looked at the others. They all seemed to think this was good, because some of the guys were smiling at me. Paul must have snapped out of his daze because he said.

"Geese woman, I know your nice on the eyes but do you have to be hard on the hits?"

Really, he's trying to hit on me. I have him a look that said 'really.'

"No. Anyways do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

Really. God no.

"Why would I go out with you?"

"Because I'm hot."

This guy had way too much confidence. I'll knock it down a bit.

"Why would I go out with you when I have a massive line of guys that are better?"

"Cause I'm hot. Anyway do you want to go out?"

Lying time.

"I have a boyfriend." I said.

He looked shocked then started shacking. The guys rushed forward and led him out side into the trees. Weird.


	3. Chapter 3 Cullen's

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes later the guys came back in the house while I was talking to Lily.

"Lily, please protect us from the big bad Scarlette! Especially when she has a fire extinguisher in her reach! Paul's still out of it." One of the guys said...Quil.

Lily who was beside me started laughing.

"Great. You just got the hyena back." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

"She is a hyena, isn't she?" Jarred said.

"Yes and I'll have to deal with it alllllllll of tomorrow."

"Why, what you guys doing?" Seth replied walking in, coming home from fishing.

"We're going out."

"How did you manage that?" Embry asked.

"Can we come?" Quil asked.

"You want to come shopping?" I asked in disbelief.

"How did you get Lily to agree to that?" Quil asked.

"Watch it, my little friend. I'll make you come with us." I warned him.

"And how would you do that?" He asked.

"Do you want me to get the fire extinguisher?" I asked looking at him innocently.

His eyes widened, then he rushed to say.

"No, no, no. You don't need to do that."

All the guys laughed at Quil and I turned to look at them.

"And all of you guys could come too." I said.

They all stopped laughing and looked at her wide-eyed.

I laughed before going to help Sue cook dinner. By the amount of food she was making we were feeding an army. When she saw my questionable look she said.

"The guys here eat a lot of food."

"Oh." Was my only reply.

After we'd finished dinner the doorbell rang. Sue got up and answer. She spoke to the person quietly, then looked at us before opening the door to allow the people to walk in.

Paul started to growl, and stud up. All the guys stud a moment later growling. Vamps. Ok. But they have golden eyes so that means that they hunt animals, not people.

"Paul. Get your arse down in that chair before I get the fire extinguisher, and if you don't god help you, I'm not some one to be messed with." I snapped at him.

"But-" I cut him off.

"Paul get arse down in that chair or you will suffer me torturing you my in tier life."

He sighed but sat down, and started shoveling food into his mouth. God did this man know what a fork was.

I snapped at the others.

"All of you too. That is no way to treat a guest. Finnish your desert _with a fork._"

They sat down after a few threats and I welcomed the vamps.

"Hello, name's Scarlette but you can call me Scar. I happen to be the new keeper for these dogs."

One of the vamps laughed, he was obviously a mind reader.

All the guys looked up at me in confusion. I smiled at them innocently.

I sat down and started to eat my desert.

One of the vamps gasped at me and asked.

"Oh my god! Are those Yves Saint Laurent shoes, Guess jeans, Valentino shirt and a Fendi bag? That is like, one of the hardest looks to pull off!" I smiled and laughed before returning her excitement.

"Yes! Are those Versace dress, Prada Milano bag and black pumps?!" I cried back.

She squealed in excitement and asked.

"Okay, ether your a million air or you have a very expensive paying job." She stated.

I laughed then said.

"Yes, you would be correct. I'm a model."

"Really! I knew I've seen your face some where but I had no idea what your name was."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, even if these guys," I pointed to the guys," aren't very friendly, uh..."

"Oh, I'm Alice. We tots have to go shopping together sometime."

"Oh, me and Lily are going tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I asked, ignoring Lily's glare.

"Really? Of course! What time are you guys leaving?"

"Around 8 am, but you have to get here earlier to get ready."

"Can I help you guys get ready?" Jarred asked. He obviously wanted to see us in as little clothing as possible. Paul growled.

"You can't unless you're gay." **(no offence to gay or les people)**

Jarred looked at Embry, who was sitting beside him. He moved quickly at him and kissed him on the lips.

He shot back in him chair wipping him mouth, while Embry spat and sputtered trying to get that memory out of his head. I looked at Embry sympathetically.

I continued.

"For a week."

"What?! I kissed a guy for nothing! Oh god!" Jarred exploded.

All the vamps laughed.

"Ya. And use a fork to eat, before I hit you with a fire extinguisher. Harder than I hit Paul."

Jarred gulped and picked up his fork.

I glared at all the others and they did too.

After an hour or two the Cullen's, their last name, left. I got up, thanked Sue for dinner, told Lily to remember about tomorrow and headed up the stairs to bed. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, I fell into bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
